1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to compositions comprising milk, honey, and water, or honey and water, and more specifically to compositions that provide frozen edible treats and liquid sweeteners that are devoid of artificial additives, such as processed cain.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The following patents were located in the course of a search of U.S. Pat. Nos.: 752,359 to Reed; 1,409,435 to Barwell; 1,854,430 to Stratton; 2,014,902 to Lipson; 2,621,128 to Webb et. al.; 2,690,972 to Bradshaw; 3,244,528 to Torr; 3,780,185 to Fields; and 3,879,567 to Verner.
The products described in the above-listed disclosures are low in moisture content, and usually granular in form, and therefore do not appear to be easily consumed or provided in a form that will encourage the consumption of honey-based products, although such products perform their intended purposes well.